Just another Memory
by VampireloverD
Summary: Jinx and Terra are very alike, they both betrayed two sides. jinx however moves to a different country.


**Just another memory**

**I do not own teen titans or any of the characters.**

She sits, cross legged, on the platform, staring at them, wondering if they were still conscious, if they could see her, if they understood.

"Jaya" she doesn't turn her head. She knows who it is. He comes to sit next to her. "I knew you'd be here." X.L terrestrial continues. "You wouldn't have changed that fast."

He turns to look at her. "I'm surprised the titans didn't recognise you in the crowd." She says. "Do you think…" she stops. He nods. "They would forgive you." She smiles at the confirmination.

Jinx stands and nods to him. "Bye, Xilo." She gracefully jumps off the platform and leaves. Xilo sighs and turns to the machine.

*********************************************************************

Jinx stood in the stands, watching as her best friend fought someone in the arena. Seemore was doing well. She was aware of angelica stiffening every time his opponent came even close to her son.

Jinx looked to Elliott and frowned. He was staring at the other boy in the way that meant that something was wrong. She looked to the boy herself, searching his face, his actions. There was something there… something she was missing… she studied his face, saw the look of intense anger that passed so briefly across his face, saw the glint of silver in a pocket on his sleeve.

Her eyes widened and she turned to Elliot. He stared back at her before whispering into Billy's ear. Jinx turned to angelica and whispered too. They all looked to the fight. Vito was telling Montego and angelica, stone. They all saw it coming, the boy had finally had enough of Seymour's habit of dogging his fists and reached into his sleeve. The six of them jumped the barrio and ran to Seymour as the knife moved towards him.

Jinx flipped over and knocked the boy to the ground before punching his head in. eventually, Montego pulled her off of him. She turned to him and her blood ran cold as he lay on the floor, unmoving. She shook her head and turned to Seymour.

The knife handle was sticking out of his stomach. Jinx had barley enough time to see his terrified face before she fainted.

JINX! JINX!

Jinx woke with a start. She was aware of tears on her face. She looked up and saw the titans in her room. Kid flash was holding her. "shhh. It's just a dream, it's just a dream…" he whispered to her. Jinx shook her head and pushed him away, she didn't want to deal with that at the moment. "No. it was a memory"

Cyborg nodded, remembering that day. Kid flash, jinx refused to call him Wally, sick pervert, looked confused at them. "Memories aren't as bad as dreams." He states. Jinx flares. "You wouldn't say that if you saw your best friend be stabbed!" with that she stomps out the room, towards the roof.

She notices that Jericho is already there. She sits next to him. "Kid flash is trying to get me to fall in love with him.**1** Do me a favour and don't leave me alone with him" Jericho smiles and nods. He knew that kid flashes feelings were one-sided.

After a while kole shouted for him. He smiled at jinx before going down stairs. Jinx sighed as she looked out to the ocean.

"That's an awfully big sigh for someone who's just joined the titans. Jinx turns her head to see Seymour floating down next to her. She smiled at him and asked," What are you doing here?" he looked at her in the eye. "We're moving to Italy." Jinx looked confused. "Why are you telling me?" "So that you know where to find us." He hands her a letter and jumps off the tower.

Jinx opens the letter and finds a train ticket. There was a note attached to it. **Just in case.** She smiled and goes inside.

************************************************************************

Jinx glares at kid flash," I am not telling you my real name" she states. "I've told you my name, and we would be closer if I knew yours." He says to her. "I don't want to be closer! I want to be far away!" she stomps off to her room and sees the train ticket on the desk. She locks the door and looks out the window, to the train station.

Sighing, jinx jumps onto her bed and feels a hard surface under the pillow. She pulls it out a sees it's a diary. She guesses its Terra's diary since she had the room before jinx. She opens it and begins to read.

_August, 22__nd_

_I feel terrible about betraying the titans like that. Why did I ever go to Slade? I would go back to them but this suit from Slade is controlling my actions. I'm sure the earthquake didn't kill them; they are the teen titans for god's sake!_

_I feel worst about BB. I mean, he trusted me and I broke his heart. Even if he forgives me I could never forgive myself._

_*Terra* _**2**

Jinx is silent as she hides the diary again. She realises that she is just like Terra. She looks at the clock and thinks. Eventually she comes to a decision and picks up the ticket before walking out the room. She walks down the halls, everyone is now asleep, and startles as she sees Jericho asleep on the couch. She smiles before laying a blanket over him with a note.

She runs out the door and rows a boat to the shore, before running to the train station. She gets there just as the train is boarding, the boys and angelica looking around for her. The train is starting to move when they see her, Seymour sticks out his arms and catches her as she jumps.

Jinx looks at Seymour and gasps as she realises that they are the only ones in the compartment.her eyes go wide as he leans in and gently presses his lips to hers.

They break apart and walk slowly to their compartment. They slide in and Jinx is greeted by 5 teenagers jumping on her. She pushes them off, smiling and notices that there are only 6 seats. Shrugging, she walks over and sits on Seymour's knee. "

"Jade and Katherine are meeting us there." Angelica states. Jinx nods. "Why are we going to Italy then?" "We're going civilian" Billy says. "We're just going by our normal names, k Jaya?" Jaya nods.

************************************************************************

Kid flash walks into the main room, too tired to run. He sees the rest of the titans up and goes to see what's wrong. Robin holds out a note.

**Leaving with the boys and Angelica**

**Will not be coming back**

**Sorry Jericho**

**Jinx**

**P.S kid flash, you're an arse**

Kid flash stares at it in disbelieve. Nobody notices Jericho walking to jinx's room. He sits on the bed and stares at the wall.**3**

************************************************************************

One month later

Flash **4** is walking down the Italian streets. They had just defeated a villain there. He looks at the shop windows and sees a blur of pink inside. He looks at the shop. It's a Goth shop. He walks inside and sees a boy with red eyes, a girl with long black hair and finally a girl with pink hair.

He goes to her, "jinx." She whips around and hisses, "My name is Jaya." He is about to pull her away when a black boy shouts her. Jaya walks over to him as the others step in front of him. "I'm Jade and this is Elliot." The girl says.

"Who is that?" Flash asks Jade, pointing to the black boy. "That is Seymour, why don't you leave before we make you leave." He is about to ignore her but realises that she must be Cheshire, so the boys were Kyd Wykkyd and Seemore.

He leaves the shop and later follows Jaya, until he notices the Pink diamond on her fourth finger of the left hand. She was engaged! To who? His questions were answer when Seymour walked out and kissed her. Flash ran away as fast as he could.

Later he goes to Jaya alone," you don't belong here. " He says. His communicator goes off. "Come with me." He says. She shakes her head. "No, you go. You're the teen titan, not me. I'm just a girl who needs to open the shop and imp late." With that she runs off.

***********************************************************************

Over the years, Flash moped about Jaya. Constantly being reminded that she was just like Terra. She was now Married and expecting her first kid. The other titans told him to forget about her, that there were other girls. He would just shake his head and retreated to his room. He would have gone to her room but Jericho was guarding it. The loss of the only one who understood him was greater than everything else.

Eventually however, flash did get another girlfriend. He married her and made sure not to repeat his mistakes.

And gradually he forgot about the girl with pink hair.

After all

She was just another memory.

**1 Jinx was never in love with kid flash, she just needed someone to tell her that she could be better.**

**2 After Terra was turned to rock, the titans found her diary and hid it in her room. As if shed never left.**

**3 Jericho is not in love with jinx, no-one else makes the effort to get to know him and don't talk directly to him because he cant speak.**

**4 Kid flash turned 18 and the flash retired so he adopted the name.**

**Names are the usual in my stories. If you want to know them, they are on my profile. I chose most of them off of Jinxed for Life which is an amazing story and is on my favourites.**

**Please review!**


End file.
